Malam Pertama
by cacingkawat
Summary: Sungmin merasa sial karna dua minggu lagi ia akan dinikahkan dengan Kyuhyun, namja yang dianggapnya menyebalkan karna sering membuatnya kesal. KyuMin/NC/YAOI... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Malam Pertama

**Cast:** KyuMin

**Warning: **yaoi, typo(s), ooc, alur waktu-tempat semua gak jelas, cerita pasaran, etc...

**All Cast Belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

'Sial' hanya kata itulah yang sedaritadi diucapkan namja manis bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin. Entah ada apa sampai-sampai Sungmin mengucapkan kata sial berkali-kali. Wajah manisnya pun sedaritadi menekuk dan bibirnya pun mengerucut imut, membuatnya semakin terlihat manis sekaligus imut.

"Sial sekali nasibku" ujar Sungmin lalu menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Nasib sial? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan nasib Sungmin? Sial bagi Sungmin karna sekitar dua minggu lagi ia akan dinikahkan dengan orang pilihan kedua orangtuanya. Dan yang lebih sial lagi adalah saat Sungmin tau, ternyata namja yang akan dinikahkan dengannya itu adalah namja yang sangat dibencinya. Bukan benci juga sebenarnya, Sungmin hanya sering dibuat kesal oleh namja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya tersebut. Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau namja yang akan jadi suaminya itu adalah orang yang sering meremehkan, menjahili bahkan selalu memperolok dirinya. Sebenarnya siapa namja itu? Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun adalah namja yang akan menjadi menjadi suaminya dua minggu lagi.

.

.

.

"Hai... Minnie hyung" sapa seorang namja manis namun diacuhkan oleh Sungmin. Namja manis itu menatap heran Sungmin

'Ada apa dengan Minnie hyung?' batinnya melihat wajah Sungmin yang ditekuk dengan kesal

"Minnie hyung" panggil namja manis itu sambil menpuk pundak Sungmin pelan. Seketika Sungmin terlonjak, kaget saat ia merasakan ada seseorang menyentuh pundaknya

"Ahh kau Wookie" seru Sungmin saat menemukan sosok Ryeowook yang duduk disampingnya

"Hyung sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook membuat Sungmin balas menatapnya bingung

"Ada apa? Memang aku kenapa?" bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah balik bertanya membuat Ryeowook menatapnya sebal

"Aish lupakan saja" ucap Ryeowook merasa malas untuk melanjutkan obrolan tak jelas arahnya. Setelah itu hening pun menyelimuti mereka

"Kau tau Wookie" Sungmin berujar tiba-tiba membuat Ryeowook yang sedaritadi memainkan ponselnya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sungmin, meminta Sungmin untuk terus berbicara

"Dua minggu lagi aku akan dinikahkan" Sungmin berujar lirih

"Benarkah? Siapa orang beruntung yang akan menjadi pendamingmu itu hyung?" tanya Ryeowook semangat sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan berbinar-binar

"Hahh... orang beruntung? Apa Kyuhyun orang yang beruntung, sampai-sampai ia dijodohkan denganku"

"Kyuhyun?"

"Ne, Kyuhyun si namja evil itu"

"Mwoya... Jadi orang yang akan menikahimu itu Kyuhyun. Apakah itu benar hyung?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemas

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ryeowook lagi, membuat Sungmin menceritakan apa saja yang dialaminya kemarin malam

.

.

.

Flashback

.

"Sungminie~ ayo cepat kemari, calon suamimu sudah datang" panggil eomma Sungmin nyaring, membuat Sungmin yang saat itu berada dikamar langsung terlonjak kaget. Setelah itu dengan buru-buru ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruangan, dimana biasanya ia bersama kedua orangtuanya berkumpul. Awalnya Sungmin tersenyum saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, tapi senyum itu luntur ketika ia melihat siapa namja yang akan menjadi suaminya nanti.

"Kyu-kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin terbata dengan mata yang membulat kaget menatap calon suaminya tersebut

"Hai hyung senang rasanya mengetahui kalau orang yang dijodohkan denganku itu adalah kau" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum manis? Hah setidaknya senyum itu terlihat manis bagi para orangtua, namun beda bagi Sungmin, senyum Kyuhyun saat itu lebih terlihat seperti seringaian.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Appa Kyuhyun kepada mereka berdua

Baru saja Sungmin hendak menjawab namun Kyuhyun duluan yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut

"Ne appa, bahkan kami sangat dekat" jawab Kyuhyun santai membuat Sungmin menatapnya aneh

'Sangat dekat apanya? apa bertengkar hampir setiap hari itu bisa dikatakan sangat dekat?' batin Sungmin sambil masih menatap Kyuhyun

"Wae? Apa aku sangat tampan, sampai-sampai kau menatapku seperti itu" ujar Kyuhyun percaya diri membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya

'Apa-apaan bocah ini?' batin Sungmin kesal, tanpa sadar ia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Membuat orang-orang yang berada diruangan tersebut gemas melihatnya termasuk Kyuhyun

'Aku tak tau, ternyata namja kelinci ini sangat imut jika seperti itu' dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun pun tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan Sungmin. Sementara itu orangtua mereka bersorak senang dalam hati, sepertinya tak sulit menikahkan kedua anak mereka.

.

-skiptime-

Setelah acara perkenalan antara kedua belah pihak, akhirnya mereka pun makan malam bersama.

"Ahjumma..." panggil Kyuhyun membuat semua orang yang ada diruang makan itu menatap heran kearahnya

"Ahh jangan panggil ahjumma, panggil saja eomma" ujar eomma Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus mendengarnya

"Apakah makanan ini eomma yang memasaknya?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia sudah menelan makanannya

"Ne... waeyo Kyu?"

"Masakan eomma enak sekali, beruntung sekali aku akan menjadi menantu eomma" ucapan Kyuhyun santai, sukses membuat eomma Sungmin tersipu malu. Sementara itu Sungmin hanya mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan namja evil yang duduk disebelahnya sekarang ini.

"Ahh masakan eomma belum sebanding dengan masakan Minnie, Kyu"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu beruntung sekali aku menjadi suaminya Minnie hyung"

"Kau senang Kyu? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau dua minngu lagi kalian kami nikahkan" ucapan eomma Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin tersedak

"Mwoya?" Sungmin pun melototkan matanya tak percaya, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum penuh arti.

.

Flashback end

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menceritakan kejadian kemarin malam itu. Sungmin pun sibuk sendiri, mengumpat Kyuhyun dan mengatakan hal-hal aneh untuk Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Ryeowook hanya bisa menggeleng mendengarkan curahan hati Sungmin saat itu.

"Kau tau Wookie malam itu, Kyuhyun sok keren sampai aku muak melihatnya"

saat Sungmin sedang asik dengan celotehannya, Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun sudah ada dielakang Sungmin

"Hyung" panggil Ryeowook mencoba menghentikan ocehan Sungmin

"Dan kau tau Wookie bocah evil itu bersikap seolah-olah kalau ia adalah namja tertampan didunia"

"Minnie hyung" panggil Ryeowook sekali lagi

"Belum lagi sifatnya yang sok manis didepan eommaku, aish benar-benar menyebalkan"

"Biar menyebalkan aku memang tampan kan hyung"

"Kyu-kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin terbata saat ia mendapati sosok Kyuhyun tepat berada dibelakangnya

"Merindukanku chagi?"

"Mwoya chagi?" mata Sungmin membulat membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu imut. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun langsung mengecup pipi Sungmin kilat, lalu langsung meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini mematung dengan raut wajah yang susah diartikan. Sementara itu Ryeowook yang sedaritadi berada disitu hanya bisa tertawa kwcil melihatnya.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian

Terdengar suara lonceng menggema, menandakan adanya kebahagiaan baru. Kebahagiaan itu adalah milik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Karena sekarang mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Walaupun malas, Sungmin tetap mengucapkan janji suci yang akan mengikat mereka untuk selama-lamanya. Dan dengan sedikit rasa tak rela, Sungmin merelakan bibirnya dicium oleh Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya.

.

.

-skiptime-

Setelah acara pernikahan mereka selesai, akhirnya mereka pun beristirahat dirumah baru mereka.

Dengan semangat Kyuhyun memasuki rumah mereka diikuti Sungmin dibelakangnya.

.

"Kyu... kenapa hanya kamar ini saja yang bisa dibuka? Kenapa ruangan yang lain dikunci?" tanya Sungmin saat ia tak menemukan kamar untuk ia tiduri, bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin cuek

"Yaa Kyu aku lelah"

"Ya sudah istirahat saja"

"Tapi tak mungkin kalau kita tidur disatu kamar yang sama"

"Kenapa? Bukankah sekarang kita suami istri"

"Tapi aku tak ingin tidur bersamamu"

"Kalau tak ingin, kau bisa tidur diruang tengah sana"

"Mwoya aku tidak mau disana. aish... baiklah aku akan tidur disini bersamamu. Asalkan kau tak menyentuhku"

"Kenapa? Bukannya malam pertama itu harus diiringi dengan desahan serta penyatuan tubuh diantara kita"

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah memerah

"Apa kita tidak melakukan hubungan suami istri malam ini?"

"Ishh... dasar bocah mesum" Sungmin pun melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi. Gerah rasanya setelah seharian berdiri terjebak bersama namja evil disebelahnya mengunakan pakaian yang membuatnya kepanasan. setelah masuk kamar mandi Sungmin langsung menampung air hangat untuk ia berendam. Belum lama Sungmin berendam, tiba-tiba ia bangkit

"Aish... aku lupa mengunci pintunya" dengan terpaksa Sungmin pun berjalan kearah pintu. Namun belum sempat ia mengunci, tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka dan Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalamnya. Sungmin terkejut, refleks ia menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sungmin mencoba bersikap biasa, padahal sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit takut dengan adanya keberadaan Kyuhyun saat itu

"Aku ingin buang air kecil"

"Ohh" Sungmin pun melanjutkan acara berendamnya, tanpa menyadari adanya seringaian yang tercetak diwajah Kyuhyun saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**ada yang inget sama ao gak? ao udah lama gak nongol dan menelantarkan ff lain. dan sekarang ao muncul bawa ff KyuMin muahahha… maaf kalau ceritanya gak jelas dan kepaksa tbc disini soalnya ao males ngetik. Next chap bakalan ada NCnya, tapi gak tau deh ntar hot apa gak. soalnya suka ngeblank kalau bikin NC hahaha**

udahlah ya, ao minta reviewnya boleh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Malam Pertama

**Cast:** KyuMin

**Warning: **yaoi, typo(s), ooc, alur waktu-tempat semua gak jelas, etc...

**All Cast Belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Menyeringai? Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Kyuhyun mengeringai?

Saat Kyuhyun melihat tubuh naked Sungmin tadi, ia sudah merasa tak tahan. Tak tahan untuk menyetubuhi namja manisnya itu. Kyuhyun tak menyangka kalau tuhan sangat baik padanya, memberikan Sungmin untuk menjadi istrinya saat ini.

Entah kemana hilangnya niat Kyuhyun untuk buang air kecil tadi. Sekarang Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang asik berendam menikmati air hangatnya dengan mata terpejam.

Tak ingin melihat saja, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Dan dengan perlahan ia masuk, ikut berendam bersama Sungmin.

Walaupun masuk secara perlahan tapi tetap saja terasa dan membuat sebagian air berkurang karna bertambahnya muatan. Sungmin yang merasakan itu pun langsung membuka matanya. Ia sangat terkejut ketika mendapati Kyuhyun sudah ada dihadapannya ikut berendam bersama dirinya dalam satu bathup.

.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sungmin dengan gugup

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin ikut berendam" jawab Kyuhyun santai padahal ia sudah tak tahan

"Kenapa tidak menunggu selesai saja"

"Aku pikir sepertinya kau akan lama, jadi kuputuskan untuk berendam bersama saja"

"Ishh menyebalkan" Sungmin pun bangkit tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh Kyuhyun yang ditujukan untuknya. Dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar bathup. Setelah itu dililitkannya handuk dipinggangnya dan berjalan kearah pintu, bermaksud ingin keluar.

Namun belum sempat ia membuka pintu, ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Sungmin tau benar siapa yang memeluknya sekarang. Dapat Sungmin rasakan deru napas Kyuhyun yang teratur menerpa perpotongan lehernya, membuatnya merinding seketika.

"Apa maumu Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil perlahan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dan jaga jarak sedikit

"Kau harus tanggung jawab Min" ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menatapnya bingung

"Bertanggung jawab apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi, entah mengapa jantungnya kini berdetak cepat tak beraturan. Dimata Sungmin wajah Kyuhyun sangat terlihat tampan sekarang. Mengingat jarak antara keduanya sangat dekat, Sungmin pun perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin tadi, Kyuhyun malah mengikuti langkah kaki Sungmin. Sungmin terus mundur sementara Kyuhyun terus maju.

"Kenapa kau terus mundur Min?" Kyuhyun terus mengikuti langkah kaki Sungmin, hingga akhirnya tembok menghentikan langkah kaki Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika ia melihat Sungmin menatapnya dengan wajah pucat. Kini jarak diantara mereka sangatlah dekat, sehingga Sungmin dapat melihat jelas seringaian yang tercetak jelas diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab karna..." bukannya meneruskan kata-katanya Kyuhyun malah menyambar bibir Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut, namun ia bisa apa sekarang. Saat bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya ia merasakan sensasi aneh, rasanya tak ingin lepas dari bibir itu dan berharap bibir Kyuhyun akan menyapa bibirnya lama.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sesaat ketika ia menyadari kalau Sungmin sepertinya menerima semua perlakuaannya. Bahkan sekarang dengan jelas Kyuhyun bisa mendengar betapa merdu suara desahan Sungmin ketika ia melumat bibir itu dengan nikmat.

"emphhh Kyuuhhh" Sungmin begitu terbawa permainan, tanpa ia sadari kini Kyuhyun sudah berhasil melepaskan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya sedaritadi. tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dengan penuh tanda tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung

"Tak kusangka kau terlihat sangat menggiurkan" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mesum

"Dan coba lihat betapa menggemaskannya milikmu" saat itu juga Sungmin menunduk menatap juniornya yang kini tak ditutupi apapun seketika pipinya pun merona. melihat Minnienya yang begitu menggemaskan seperti itu, dengan semangat Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir Sungmin lagi

"empphhh Kyuhhh eunghhh" Sungmin melenguh nikmat ketika Kyuhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya penuh

"eunghhh"

beberapa menit berlalu, diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih belum ada yang berniat untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Dengan semangat mereka bermain lidah dan saling bertukar saliva bersama

"eunghhh Kyuu lehhpashhh" Sungmin berujar susah sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi menghimpit tubuhnya, supaya Kyuhyun mau melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karna sepertinya Sungmin sudah mulai kehabisan napas

"Kkyu hhepasss" dengan sisa tenaga Sungmin pun mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kuat sehingga akhirnya Kyuhyun pun melepas tautan bibir mereka dengan terpaksa. Setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas, dengan segera Sungmin bernapas dengan kasar mencoba menghirup oksigen yang sekarang sangat ia butuhkan

"Menikmatinya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan napas yang terengah-engah sama seperti Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia merasakan lembutnya sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun lagi. Wajahnya memerah, Sungmin menikmatinya tapi malu untuk mengakuinya.

Keadaan pun hening seketika. Kyuhyun sibuk memperhatikan Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin sendiri terdiam entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Sungmin terlonjak kaget ketika ia merasakan sentuhan lembut yang meraba juniornya. Saat itu juga Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun pucat

"Apa yang kau"

"Ssstt... kau diam saja Ming. aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasakan sensasi nikmat" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut junior Sungmin. Ingin Sungmin menghentikan tangan nakal Kyuhyun, tapi apadaya tubuhnya melemas saat merasakan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Belum lagi Kyuhyun yang sekarang asik memberi kissmark diperpotongan lehernya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mendesah, merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan untuknya.

"Kyuhhh" Sungmin mendesah lagi saat tangan Kyuhyun kini meremas lalu mengocok juniornya dengan lembut, namun lama kelamaan kocokan Kyuhyun semakin cepat.

"Bihh cehpatt Kyuhhh" Kyuhyun pun menurutinya dan hasilnya Sungmin pun mengeluarkan cairannya. Dengan napas tersengal, wajah sayu Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sekarang menatap lapar padanya.

"Sekarang saatnya aku memasukimu Min" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sambil tersenyum mesum

"A-apa maksudmu Kyu? Aku tak ma-" kata-kata Sungmin terpotong ketika Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin lagi. Tangan Kyuhyun asik menggerayangi dada Sungmin sedangkan tangan kanannya kembali berada diselangkangan Sungmin mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk dimainkannya.

"Sudah Kyuhhh" bukannya berhenti Kyuhyun malah semakin buas mengerjai tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin dan entah sadar atau tidak Sungmin memasukkan lidahnya kemulut Kyuhyun sehingga sekarang lidah mereka saling bertautan.

Tangan nakal Kyuhyun kini sudah berada dipantat Sungmin. Dengan semangat diremasnya keras pantat kenyal tersebut, membuat Sungmin memekik disela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Tubuh Sungmin menggelinjang saat salah satu jari Kyuhyun memasuki lubang belakangnya.

"Arghhh… Kyuhhh" erang Sungmin saat merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubangnya, terasa aneh. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menggiring(?) Sungmin kebawah shower, dinyalakannya shower tersebut. Seketika terdengar suara gemercik air memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Air shower membasahi tubuh mereka.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin, sehingga posisi Sungmin menhadap dinding dan membelakanginya sekarang. Jari Kyuhyun mulai memasuki lubang Sungmin lagi. Tapi kini lebih dari satu jari. Sungmin yang merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubangnya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya mencoba meresapi kenikmatan disana

"Enak Kyu terussss… ahhh disahna bih cepatt" mendengar itu dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun mengerakkan ketiga jarinya dengan semangat. Kyuhyun terus menggerakkan jari-jarinya hingga cairan Sungmin keluar lagi.

"Bolehkah aku memasukimu Min?" dengan wajah yang memerah Sungmin tampak berpikir, namun tak berapa lama Sungmin pun mengangguk membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Tapi apakah rasanya akan sakit?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah tertunduk

"Karna ini pertama kalinya. Aku akan melakukannya secara perlahan supaya kau tak merasakan sakit" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Sungmin dalam.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sungmin pun langsung membelakangi Kyuhyun sambil memegangi ganggang shower yang masih menyala dengan air yang terus mengguyur tubuh mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya, tanpa basabasi Kyuhyun pun mulai memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang Sungmin

"Unghhh sakit Kyuu?" Sungmin merintih padahal saat itu baru ujung junior Kyuhyun saja yang masuk

"Tenang Min jangan terlalu tegang. Lama kelamaan sakit yang kau rasakan akan menjadi kenikmatan" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memanjakan junior Sungmin dan menciumi punggung Sungmin dengan lembut, bermaksud untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sungmin.

"Enghhh Kyuhhh" Sungmin mendesah nikmat ketika tangan pandai Kyuhyun memenjakan juniornya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih berusaha memasuki lubang Sungmin dengan selembut mungkin. Beberapa menit kemudian usaha Kyuhyun pun berhasil, ia berhasil memasukan penuh juniornya tanpa menyakiti SungminNYA. Lama Kyuhyun mendiamkan juniornya, setelah lubang Sungmin terbiasa dengan keberadaan juniornya

"Bolehkah aku menggerakkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukkan lemah dari Sungmin.

"uhhh Kyuhh enghhh" Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menarik juniornya hingga tersisa ujungnya. Sungmin merasa sakit sekaligus nikmat ketika Kyuhyun menarik juniornya saat itu. Dan dengan sekali sentak Kyuhyun pun memasukkan kembali juniornya

"nghhh Kyunnie~ ahhhhhhhh" tanpa sadar Sungmin mendesah nikmatan sambil menyebut nama Kyuhyun dengan manis. Kyuhyun yang mendengar desahan sexy Sungmin yang disertai namanya itu pun langsung mengerakkan juniornya keluar masuk

"Ahhh Kyuhhhnnieee" Sungmin mendesah tak karuan ketika ia merasaka junior Kyuhyun terus menusuk tepat dititik nikmatnya

"Emmpphhhh Minnie-ahhh lubangmu nikmat ahhh" racau Kyuhyun tak jelas saat lubang sempit Sungmin terasa menjepit junior besarnya

"Kyuhhhh~" Kyuhyun mempercepat tempo gerakan in-outnya

"Ahh…ini unghhhh sangat nikmat Kyunnie" Sungmin mendesah lagi saat Kyuhyun mempercepat permainannya

"emmphhh lubangmu ahhh sempit sekali Ming. Ahh ini nikmat sekali."

.

Hampir setengah jam mereka melakukan kegiatan ranjang mereka itu. Dan tentunya mereka melakukannya dengan berbagai macam gaya yang sangat menatik, pastinya.

Tak berapa lama mereka pun mencapai puncak mereka bersama-sama.

"Min~/Kyunnie~" teriak mereka hampir bersamaan saat cairan cinta mereka keluar. Cairan Kyuhyun memenuhi lubang Sungmin, dan cairan Sungmin berhambur keluar jatuh kelantai dan sebagian muncrat kedinding

"Lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Lelah rasanya bahkan mengucapkan satu kata pun Sungmin tak bisa. Kalau saja saat itu Kyuhyun tak merengkuh tubuhnya, mungkin saat itu tubuh Sungmin sudah bersentuhan dengan lantai.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya

Gara-gara semalam Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bermain dengan guyuran shower, akhirnya Sungmin pun sakit. Tubuhnya hangat wajahnya pun pucat. Kyuhyun khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin

"Maaf telah membuatmu begini" dengan sayang dikecupnya lembut kening Sungmin. Sementara itu Sungmin hanya bisa menatap sayu Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucatnya

"Aku akan membuatkan sup untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu" ujar Kyuhyun lalu pergi kedapur.

.

Didapur

Kyuhyun merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya saat memasak. Saat ia berbalik, ternyata Sungminlah yang memeluknya.

"Hey…mengapa kau disini? Disini dingin" Sngmin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah

"Aku ingin melihatmu memasak" ujar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Bukannya kau tak menyukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Itu dulu Kyunnie karna kau begitu menyebalkan"

"Menyebalkan?"

"Nee kenapa kau selalu mebuatku kesal?" Sungmin pun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Hmm itu karna aku menyukaimu"

"Ehh?"

"Aku mencoba mencari perhatian darimu, sebab itulah aku sering mengganggumu Min" setelah itu Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin kilat

"Sekarang kau adalah milikku untuk selamanya" seketika pipi Sungmin merona mendengarnya

"Saranghae Minnie hyung"

"Nado Kyu" dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun pun melumat bibir Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

.

Hahhh akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalau nunggunya lama, maaf juga kalau NCnya gak hot dan mengecewakan m(_ _)m. Ini udah ao bikin semampu ao jadi maaf banget kalo banyak kurangnya

.

**Makasih sebelumnya buat yang udah nyempetin ripiu dichap kemaren :3**

**niani, KMS137, han gege, Riestha tita, amalia, Sunghyunnie, nahanakyu, cottoncandyme, Guest, Chikyumin, Vhentea, Cho Kyu Chely, Zahra Amelia, amandhharu0522, Guest, Lytte. bunnyming, Kyumin fujoshi ever, Kyuminalways89, MinnieGalz, Kim hyunie, LovelyMin, Lu'il Kyumin Elf, JinoLee, Zhii, riyuri, hyuknie, Qniee love nest, JoBel13ve, ayachi casey, Nony, nuyee, vi3sweetpumpkin, lala, JOYeerrElpeu, adinda. sungmin, Cho Hanbyeol, Guest, audrey musaena, Guest, reader, kudil kutil kuncung**

**.**

**Mind to Review /again/?**


End file.
